The Ace of Hearts
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: A one-shot Solangelo fluff piece purely for Valentine's day. Hope you enjoy!


**You guys deserve a bit of fluff for Valentine's Day. So here you go! Solangelo fluff to the max!**

It all started with a heart. Something Nico thought he never had. Yet there he was, staring at a small heart made of legos sitting on the front porch of cabin 13. Mismatched shades of pink and purple little blocks made up the little heart nestled in a dusting of snow. Nico glanced from side to side, trying to see any traces of the person who left it, but there wasn't even a single footprint to be found.

Surely it was a mistake, or at the very least a joke. Perhaps someone from the Hermes cabin pranking him. Maybe the Aphrodite cabin had decided to put one on the porch of every cabin. Or maybe… Nico shook the thought from his head. No. He couldn't have. Wouldn't have.

Nico gingerly stepped around the symbol of love and down the steps, wrapping his aviator jacket tighter around himself as a harsh breeze blew by. Stomp through the small layer of snow, Nico made his way to the dining pavilion.

Despite it being the middle of February, the camp was still half full, not to mention that there were alway new campers arriving. Nico's friends waved at him as he walked past their tables.

The only people out of these without siblings to talk to was Percy and Jason, both of whom had turned away from their tables to talk to each other. From the little Nico overheard, they were talking about the double date they had planned for later that night. Somehow they had managed to get a reservation at Serendipity up in the city. How they had managed that, Nico would never know, even if they did pull in a few favors, including one with the love goddess herself and a daughter of hers working there.

Nico plopped down at his own table, ready for another silent, on his part, breakfast. Looking down however, he realized he was looking at another heart, slightly unlike the one sitting outside his cabin. This one was made out of brown sugared bacon, Nico's absolute favorite thing to eat for breakfast. This food wasn't normally made however and was a special request. Something the nymphs only made for people they liked, along with a little bribing.

Nico's heart stopped. Almost no one knew how much he loved this particular food. How could some stranger have figured it out? It must have been one of his friends. Nico shook his head as another person came to mind. But Nico had only mentioned the bacon thing to him in passing, when he was forced to spend three days in the infirmary. Surely the son of Apollo wouldn't have remembered it.

Nico shivered despite the scattered space heaters around the pavilion. Carefully, as if to keep from disturbing the heart, Nico picked up a plate ladened with food and walked up to the blazing braziers. After pushing in a buttery piece of toast Nico whispered to one of his less favorite gods, or should I say goddesses.

" _Please Aphrodite,"_ Nico whispered to the wind, " _Don't be screwing with my love life. I seen you do that to others and it never turns out well."_

Nico could've sworn he heard a slight chuckle as he walked back to his table, but he dismissed it as the wind.

* * *

Throughout the day Nico continued to find these little hearts everywhere he went. At first he thought it to be a coincidence. They were probably everywhere in camp. The Aphrodite kids always had a habit of going over on holidays, especially the one circled around love. They usually spent the day stalking and chasing both current and potential couples. After a while Nico noticed something peculiar. The hearts only showed up where he went. They showed up where only he would go. Cabin 13. The Hades table in the dining pavilion. Nico's corner of the sword arena. Even his favorite sink in the bathroom, the one with the little leak and extremely cold water. That one was a bit odd.

By the end of the day Nico was thoroughly confused. That was the only way to describe it. His heart was trying to take over his actions. It screamed at him to find out who it was. Who was leaving all of these hearts? _Tell me_ , his heart said, _I need to know_. But Nico didn't know. Or at least he wouldn't let himself come to the only possible conclusion.

Walking back to his cabin in the darkening night he noticed something pinned to the door of his cabin. Nico ripped it off the tack and brought it inside to the light. If his dyslexia was bad before, it was worse now as he attempted to read the swirling writing with its swooping letters.

 _Meet me where it began. Where I fell for you under the harsh fluorescent lights, surrounded by the wounded and the smell of antiseptic._

There was no signature, but Nico knew who wrote it. In his heart he had known all along. Nico took no time to run towards the Big House. As he got closer to the infirmary he slowed down. Scattered in the snow was rose petals. A whole rainbow of them, including black. Nico chuckled at this and followed them up the stairs to the closed door.

Heart pounding and breathing sped up, Nico placed his hand on the door handing, turning it agonizingly slow. Pulling it open was even more painful until he peered inside. That's when everything froze. It was picture perfect. Will stood there in his flip flops, still wearing his surgeon's shirt and looking as gorgeous as even, to Nico at least. He stood in the middle of a heart made of rose petals, and in his hands a single perfect one remained intact. The room itself was filled with the soft glow of candlelight, and hearts were scattered everyone, including the plastic one from the human anatomy doll.

Will smiled broadly at Nico, all his nervousness disappearing the moment Nico walked through the door. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect. Will's plan had worked exactly right and here Nico was, standing not two feet from his face. One foot. Half a foot.

"Um, here," Will babbled, holding the rose out to Nico, "I know you like the color black but I figured you could use a bit of color in your life but I at least stuck to red because I figured you'd hate pink and yellow is way to bright, as is white, and-"

"Shut up and kiss me already you idiot," Nico interrupted Will, to which Will happily obliged.

The rose fell from his hands, completely forgotten in this moment of pure bliss.

 **Happy Valentine's Day to all you lucky bastards you have a date. And to those of you that don't- welcome to the lonely hearts club.**


End file.
